


We Are Soldiers!

by Nightmaric_Darling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, My First Fanfic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slight Season 3 spoilers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmaric_Darling/pseuds/Nightmaric_Darling
Summary: They desperately needed more time - time Voltron didn’t have no matter how hard they fought to defend and protect their ruined home. It was by the pure stubbornness of humanity that they’ve managed to hold out so far in the seventy-two-hour engagement with the Galra Empire.------Inspired by a YouTube AMV depicting Voltron to the song "Soldiers" by the band Otherwise.The video sparked the muse, the song drove the story. link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Oxjup-WOFw





	We Are Soldiers!

_It’s time to strap our boots on_  
 _This is a perfect day to die_  
 _Wipe the blood out of our eyes_  
 _In this_ life _there’s no surrender_  
 _There’s nothing left for us to do_  
 _Find the strength to see this through_

They desperately needed more time - time Voltron didn’t have no matter how hard they fought to defend and protect their ruined home. It was by the pure stubbornness of humanity that they’ve managed to hold out so far in the seventy-two-hour engagement with the Galra Empire.

_We are the ones who will never be broken_   
_With our final breath_   
_We’ll fight to the death_   
_We are soldiers, we are soldiers_   
_Woah Woah Woah Whoa_   
_We are soldiers_

“…ANC”

“LAN….”

“LANCE”

Pidge’s voice cut in and out of her comms unit as she tried to get her sharpshooter’s attention. She knew he had to be beyond exhausted, but the entire team needed him to hold on for just a bit longer. Her heart raced as adrenaline continued to pump furiously in her tiny veins. She wanted to claw her way into Red’s cabin but knew it was impossible with the heavy slaughter at the hands of those purple skinned fucks. She was really starting to hate the Galra and just wanted them all to fuck off already.

_I stand here right beside you_   
_Tonight we’re fighting for our lives_   
_Let me hear your battle cry_   
_Your battle cry_

“MCCLAIN YOU ASS” Keith’s voice shot through the linked channel, the fifteen-year-old tech wizard not missing the detected tones of worry, despite how crackly their comms have become about twenty-five hours back. She hummed softly, pulling at her hair in frustration as she tried to push at glasses that just weren’t there, hidden beneath the plexiglass face shield.

_We are the ones who will never be broken_   
_With our final breath_   
_We’ll fight to the death_   
_We are soldiers, we are soldiers_

“…imma…here…” drawled the Cuban, the entire team flinching when they weren’t greeted with some smart-ass response. The poor brute had been their lone source of cover fire for the last ten hours; the Castle Ship all but malfunctioning since the direct hits they had taken at the start of the unexpected barrage.

_We are the ones who will not go unspoken (not go unspoken)_   
_No, we will not sleep_   
_We are not sheep_   
_We are soldiers, we are soldiers_   
_Yeah_

He was stretching himself out thin, they all were. They had to be careful, or they’d risk losing everything they’ve ever worked for; they had to be careful or they would have put their lives on the line over and over again for nothing - and they just couldn’t have it. They wouldn’t. They wouldn’t lose to Galra now, even if there was a high chance they would. They just needed to hold on for just a little longer, the moment the castle ship was repaired they would escape the moment Allura made it back on board to operate the thing.

_We stand shoulder to shoulder_   
_We stand shoulder to shoulder_   
_We stand shoulder to shoulder_   
_You can’t erase us_   
_You’ll just have to face us_

“Coran, please tell me we’re getting close to getting the hell out of here” Keith’s cool voice cut through the comms with crystal clarity it scared the other four paladins that made up his team. “Give me one more Varga number 4” he grunted, clearly busting every ass he could to get the ship working again; his children’s lives were on the line after all. He wouldn’t break his promise to Alfor, not here. Not Tonight. Not Ever if he could help it. The colour washed out of all their faces. Could they last for one more hour They  _ **HAD**_ to, it was not up for debate. God help them all.  

_We are the ones who will never be broken (never be broken)_   
_With our final breath_   
_We’ll fight to the death_   
_We are soldiers, we are soldiers_

‘Shiro, please lend some sort of voodoo leader strength from wherever you are…….Shiro…fuck…’ Keith thought to himself in mild upset, his friend’s name whispered in melancholy within the privacy of his head. He took a shuddering breath, reaching to brush at the few tears under his visor. He needed to stay strong, he was the fuckin’ leader, after all, no matter how much he never wanted this in the first place. Shiro should have been here dammit! He was going to lead them to their death… he was gonna—

“Stop it, Keith” Lance’s voice cut through the line, as if he could read his mind. “Stop what? The Galra? Yeah McClain get going” he snapped back in that snarky tone they knew so well, fierceness mixed with just a dab of actual concern. He wouldn’t admit to the moment’s weakness. Not out here. “Alright then!” the water-loving boy shot back with excitement and took off in /his/ lion. Damn, he missed Red at times like this.

“Let’s form Voltron again” he shot through their weakening comms. Could they even?  
  
**_They had to._**

**_They would._ **

**_For Shiro._ **

**_For Earth._ **

**_For whoever they held importantly._ **

**_For Everyone in general._ **

The universe depended on them, even if they were just a bunch of kids at the end of the day. He took a deep breath as his teammates congregated around him.

“FORM, VOLTRON” he ordered and together they linked consciousnesses with the sole intent to forge together. For the ninth time that battle-riddled night, they became Voltron. “I’m a leg!” Hunk’s voice tore through, bringing a small, worn smile to the team for a single tick. The thought was well appreciated - a moment to just lighten the burden they held up for so long. If they made it out alive, they sure as hell deserved a week’s rest unless the Empire fucked those plans up again.

_We are the ones who will not go unspoken (not go unspoken)_   
_No, we will not sleep_   
_We are not sheep_   
_We are soldiers, we are soldiers_   
_Yeah_   
_Woah Woah Woah Whoa_   
_We are soldiers_

“Good Luck, Youg Paladins” Coran’s voice popped in, a solemn comfort as he continued his work with Slav in repairing the teledove so they could get the hell out of there by the skin of their battered teeth. “Thanks, Coran” chimed each of the Paladins.

It was time to go back to war, they were the soldiers, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at publically posting a written piece (aka: this is my first fanfiction)  
> \-- I hope you enjoyed my little musings!


End file.
